Seven Things Sonfic
by mochamuffinx33
Summary: not really much to summarize--just a story that goes along with the writing process to the song "7 things" by Miley Cyrus.


**I've been listening to the song 7 things by Miley Cyrus a lot lately, and I thought I might **_**try**_** to write a songfic. I know that it's not very good, but I just wanted to post it and see what people thought. Please review!! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miley Cyrus, the song 7 Things, or 10 Things I Hate about You**

I know that I probably shouldn't say this, but I really just don't know what else to do.

I hate _him._

I know what you're thinking; that I don't really hate him, I'm just going through a post break-up stage and that it's just a way to avenge him. Yes, it is a post break-up stage, but I really don't want to hate him. It's just the only way that I can think of to get him out of my head.

I pretty much think about him all the time. I need to focus on schoolwork, but my mind is consumed with the way he smiled at me when I talked to him after his show and wondering if maybe, just maybe he still likes me too.

Yes, there are those little quirky things about him that make me hate him; like some of his style choices, and just-- I don't know. It's hard to hate him. I just watched The 10 Things I Hate about You the other night and I'm just thinking about the poem she writes; that _almost_ explains the way I feel right now. Wait, this would be perfect for a song…

_You're vain, your games, you're insecure.  
__You love me, you like her.  
__You make me laugh, you make me cry.  
__I don't know which side to buy.  
__Your friends, they're jerks.  
__When you act like them, just know it hurts.  
__I want to be with the one I know.  
__And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do.  
__You make me love hate you._

I'm not sure if those lyrics are exactly what I want to write. I almost wrote love instead of hate, but is that really the way I feel about him? I don't know that I love him anymore. It just doesn't seem right. It looks like he's moved on and doesn't really care about me anymore.

You see, he was the first person I ever really liked, and that liked me back- aside from the little preschool crushes. Pretty soon, that turned into something more. Now that it's over, I just don't know what to think. I'm so confused. I see couples walking down the red carpet at premieres and can't help but to want all that again. Is that what is making me think that I like him again? The fact that he's the only person I've really gotten close to?

I'm not sure that that's the real reason though. He's like the perfect boy. Yes, he has flaws, but who doesn't, and it's those flaws that make me like him too. I love it when he makes me laugh, and then although he makes me cry at other times, who doesn't need a good cry? I love watching him on stage. The way he draws the whole crowd into his performance amazes me. Man, when he hears this song I don't want him thinking that I _hate _him, cause I really don't… I just hate that I can't get him out of my head… that I love him. So, I guess maybe I should write a chorus about what I like about him too. He deserves that.

_Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's.  
__When we kiss, I'm hypnotized.  
__You make me laugh, you make me cry.  
__I guess that's both I'll have to buy.  
__Your hands in mine when we're intertwined  
__Everything's all right.  
__I want to be with the one I know.  
__And the seventh thing I like the most that you do.  
__You make me ha—_

I don't like that I hate him, so what do I put instead? Love—the original word that I almost typed before? I guess I did just realize that I do still love him, and the label would probably like that better anyway. So I guess the seventh thing that I like and hate about him are that he makes me love him.

Okay, so it's a fact now- I love _him_. But throughout this whole writing process that just started off as a journal entry, I've thought about us, and how I wish we could be us again. In reality though, I don't know if I can see us together again. Yes, he's the perfect guy, but I almost think we'd just be better off as friends. Our friendship is in the awkward stages right now, but hopefully he'll forgive me for all I've done to him, and we can just enjoy being friends for the time being.

So, do you forgive me?


End file.
